Manhattan
Category:Locations | continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = Borough | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = New York | county = | city = New York City | locale = | residents = | poi = Central Park; Empire State Building; Statue of Liberty; Upper West Side | 1st = }} Manhattan is one of the five boroughs of New York City. Located primarily on Manhattan Island at the mouth of the Hudson River, the boundaries of the borough are identical to those of New York County, an original county of the state of New York. It consists of Manhattan Island and several small adjacent islands: Roosevelt Island, Randall's Island, Ward's Island, Governors Island, Liberty Island, part of Ellis Island, and U Thant Island; as well as Marble Hill, a small section on the mainland adjacent to the Bronx. The original city of New York began at the southern end of Manhattan, and expanded in 1898 to include surrounding counties. It is the smallest, yet most urbanized of the five boroughs. Points of Interest ; Central Park: Central Park is an 843 acre public park, recreation area and National Historical Landmark located in New York City, New York. It is the most visited urban park in the United States with an annual visitation rate of thirty-five million people. Some of the notable landmarks found at Central Park include the Reservoir, the Great Lawn, Belvedere Castle, and the Carousel. Central Park is bordered on the north by West 110th Street, on the south by West 59th Street, on the west by Eighth Avenue. Along the park's borders, these streets are known as Central Park North, Central Park South, and Central Park West respectively. Only Fifth Avenue along the park's eastern border retains its name. ; Chrysler Building: The Chrysler Building is an Art Deco style skyscraper in New York City, located on the east side of Manhattan in the Turtle Bay area at the intersection of 42nd Street and Lexington Avenue. At 1,046 feet (319 m), the structure was the world's tallest building for 11 months before it was surpassed by the Empire State Building in 1931. ; Empire State Building: The Empire State Building is a 102-story landmark Art Deco skyscraper in New York City at the intersection of Fifth Avenue and West 34th Street. Its name is derived from the nickname for the state of New York, The Empire State. It stood as the world's tallest building for more than forty years, from its completion in 1931 until construction of the World Trade Center's North Tower was completed in 1972. Films that take place in * A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001) * Eve of Destruction (1991) * Fame (1980) * Ghostbusters (1984) * Ghostbusters II (1989) * Mobsters (1991) * Other Woman, The (2014) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990) * War of the Satellites (1958) (Partially) Characters from Note: The following is a list of characters known to reside in . It does not necessarily mean that they were born there. External Links * at Wikipedia * at the Holosuite * at the Horror House * at the TV Database References Category:Locations Category:Boroughs Category:New York Category:New York City Category:A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001)/Miscellaneous Category:Eve of Destruction (1991)/Miscellaneous Category:Fame (1980)/Miscellaneous Category:Ghostbusters (1984)/Miscellaneous Category:Ghostbusters II (1989)/Miscellaneous Category:Mobsters (1991)/Miscellaneous Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990)/Miscellaneous Category:War of the Satellites (1958)/Miscellaneous